If You Give Donny A Pancake
by candelight
Summary: ...he's going to want some syrup to go with it. Then, he'll want another. And another. And soon, Donny's a mess, so he'll need a bath. He'll want some bubbles. And of course, he'll need your rubber duck. Sequel to 'If You Give Raph A Muffin.' Turtle tot!


If You Give Donny A Pancake

TylerおよびDonny….珍しい午後!

...he's going to want some syrup to go with it. Then, he'll want another. And another. And soon, Donny's a mess, so he'll need a bath. He'll want some bubbles. And of course, he'll need your rubber duck. Sequel to _'If You Give Raph A Muffin.'_

~(*)~

Bonjour, everyone! I hope you're all doing well. Am now on Thanksgiving break, but have to study for exams coming up, and complete a few projects here and there. I also wanted to clean the house while everyone's away, but, as the laundry's already going through the washer, I don't think it'll be too bad to…delegate, slightly. Lol. I hope I can get this document through-my computer's been acting very odd as of late…..

Ah, well. ^^ Word has auto-save, so I think we should be just fine.

Anyhoo, this fiction is dedicated to a friend and fellow writer on the site: Peechy-Keen, who loved the idea of chibi-Donny coming for a visit. *Pulls out the candelight's patented happy dance.* Here's hoping you and yours are blessed, Ty-sama, and that you and Donny have yourselves an…interesting afternoon. ;) Gomen nasai for taking so long. D:

Please, take care, everyone.

~(*)~

One rather blustery afternoon, a young girl named Tyler may look up from her course study, and decide that she's in the mood for a snack.

She will debate over what to make...and then, simply decide to give making pancakes another try. Her first few attempts tasted somewhat strange, but, as she hadn't caused them spontaneously combust, (Much unlike the author of this parody) she decided it couldn't hurt to try. She will pull out all the ingredients, and debate on which pan to use. Tyler is only a little hungry, so she'll only tug out a little frying pan.

The kitchen soon begins to smell good, and it becomes quite steamy as Tyler pours oil on the small, sizzling pan. She may decide to throw open a nearby window to get some air into the house.

The smell carries outside, but Tyler is carefully pouring out some of the pancake mix onto the pan, and starts to watch it bubble. She doesn't notice.

~(*)~

What she DOES soon notice is a _tap, tap, tapping_ coming from her front door. Confused, Tyler will lower her spatula, and vaguely remember that today is Sunday, so that couldn't be the postman...

_Tap, tap, tap._

The sound is soft, but persistent. Hopefully, it wasn't those neighbor boys playing ding-dong-ditch again...

Shaking her head, Tyler will carefully turn the stove flames down a notch or two, so that they won't burn in her absence.

Then, she'll hurry to the door, now faintly hearing a continuous (And rather musical) chorus of _ding-dong, ding-dong_! Coming from the old doorbell.

It's still windy outside. Wind sending her hair fluttering this way and that when Tyler opens her door, she'll at first be confused when she only looks out at empty space, and at leaves fluttering along the road.

Maybe it WAS one of the neighbor children again...

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Tyler thinks she'll resume her pancake making before they all bur-

_Ding-dong, ding-dong!_

Tyler jumps; and a pair of confused eyes flicker down to the side of the door.

Her eyes widen.

~(*)~

A small, bundled up figure is busily poking the doorbell repeatedly, looking entranced as the small, white contraption glows each and every time he presses one of his small fingers to the device. Feeling eyes upon him, Donny at last glances up, and gives Tyler a smile.

Tyler is too stunned to say much of anything. Being a little gentleman, the five year old waits for Tyler to stagger back slightly, which seems to translate as an invitation to come inside.

Still dumbfounded, though not about to complain, Tyler slowly closes the door, and vaguely wonders if she's been studying too hard. Or what exactly is in that new pancake mix of hers…

But while Donny's dusting soot off of his cloak, Tyler quickly offers to take it, and hangs it upon the nearby coat rack.

Temporary insanity or not-she doesn't want to miss this.

Being a good host, she asks Don if he wouldn't happen to like a small snack. She mentally tells herself to stir in more batter as she leads a somewhat shy turtle into the kitchen.

Her fingertips are shaking, and the pancakes come out in slightly funny shapes, but that's alright. They're nearly completed, and are a lovely golden brown by this point. Donny wants to help, so Tyler has to scoop him up so that the purple-clad turtle can carefully begin sprinkling in chocolate chips into the batter. Tyler decides that it's alright, considering that it was the little professor who came for tea, and not his brother Leonardo. Tyler knows Leo is a dear, but would rather not allow him within six feet of an oven or a stove ever again. Thank heavens she had insurance-else, she'd STILL be paying those reconstruction debts off….

Soon enough, Tyler carefully helps Donny flip the last pancake over, and seats him at the table, where he can just barely see over the top.

So Tyler will have to fetch an encyclopedia. And then, a stack of magazines, because Donny has tugged it out from under him, and now wants to read it.

Then, she'll have to get back to the stove, and move the pancakes off the griddle before they burn. Soon enough, she has two plates out, and carefully sets each on table, laden with syrupy, doughy goodness.

Donny fidgets in his seat, not wanting to be anything less then a perfect Southern gentleman, but in the end, he'll notice that Tyler's pancakes do smell rather wonderful. And he might just remember that breakfast was a rather long time ago-hours and hours ago…in the MORNING, as a matter of fact.

He'll bite into one, and chew it thoughtfully.

And then, he'll be inclined to try another.

And another.

And, by the time Donny begins eating his fourth, he'll have to ask Tyler for the recipe so Master Splinter can make it at home.

At last, Donny leans back with a sigh, perfectly full, mouth covered in syrup. Remembering his manners, Don will attempt to wipe his mouth with his napkin-only to have the napkin stick to his hand.

While Don attempts to shake it off, Tyler will look up, and it's then that she realizes that her guest is now a sticky, syrupy, gooey mess!

Knowing she can't very well send him back home in such a state, Tyler has no choice, but to announce to Donny that he could use a wash. (She'll try not to say 'desperately need,' although those magazine papers are now sticking to his shell.)

He'll be a little hesitant about the idea...

...but he decides to agree to Tyler's request. Just so long as he can have an actual bubble bath, like the ones Donny read about in a book, and saw on the telly. Tyler decides that that's not really an unreasonable request at all, and so, leads the trundling turtle up the stairs, helping him remove a series of sticky magazine papers from his foot as they go.

Once in the bathroom, still sticky, still syrupy, still gooey, Donny will awkwardly clamber into the bathtub, blush, and ask if Tyler could possibly close her eyes while Don removes his mask. Trying not to laugh, she'll comply, and soon enough, it's time to turn the water on.

Don will carefully watch Tyler as she's at work, although in his short lifetime, he's seen more then his fair share of taps and piping in the sewers.

First, the water is too cold.

Then it's too hot.

Then, it's cold again.

And then, it's just right, but now, Donny has to kick to stay afloat, so soon enough, Tyler has to drain the tub slightly.

Donny will decide that he would like bubbles now, so Tyler will need to fetch that economy-sized bottle of bubble bath.

And, of course, you'll have to fetch your rubber duck.

~(*)~

Soon enough, the tub is carpeted with bubbles, and Donny is delighted. You carefully rub away at the stickiness around his face and chin, which he'll scrunch his face up during.

After that unpleasant ordeal is over, Tyler will sit at the side of the tub, and watch Donny make a bubble beard for himself. Soon enough, he'll look remarkably like Santa-a Santa who's gotten a little seasick.

Tyler will remember that she has an old toy boat, and runs to fetch it.

Soon enough, Donny is so exhilarated, that he'll want to thank Tyler by stirring up a storm at sea in the water, and using the boat and duck to mimic Captain Ahab's duel to the death with Moby….Duck.

Which, may result in Tyler's assistance of a mop.

Donny will feel guilty, and help Tyler tidy up. Soon, the room is spic and span, and so is Donny. Tyler lends him a towel to dry up with.

Seeing all the other clean towels will give Donny an idea: He'll want to build a fort.

You'll have to fetch some sheets and some blankets. Oh, and a pillowcase to make a flag.

After it's done, the two of you declare yourselves extreme leaders, and then, Don will wonder what OF, exactly.

He thinks about it for a moment, and decides on Brazil. Donny doesn't know too much about Brazil, so you'll have to find a book.

Unfortunately, Tyler can't find any offhand, so the two of you will have to go to the library. Tyler will have to bundle Donny up to keep his identity MIA. (She'll tell him that he's being an undercover detective, which he'll very much like.)

Then, the two of you will set off.

~(*)~

Once at the library, Don will nearly squeak in his exaltation. Row upon row of shelves are carpeted in books. You'll have to keep him under control as his fingers start twitching, wanting to tug each one off the shelves to browse.

The librarian will tell you both to shush.

You'll go to the Cultural section, where you find books on Brazil. But as you turn your back, Donny will wander into an isle of books that specialize in the growth and development of Chinese Waterdragon Frogs.

He'll plop down on the Library carpet to read, and soon decide he wants another one. He'll have to hop up, and look for a book on photosynthesis.

And now, he wants one about electrical conductors and insulators.

Soon enough, Tyler will turn around with a book, and realize Don's not there. Trying not to get frantic, she'll hurry out to the Children's Section, where she'll find the coat and scarf laden turtle sitting in a circle with several children, who are listening to a librarian tell stories about a family of seven.

Relieved, Tyler will tug Donny onto her lap, and decides it really couldn't hurt to listen.

Soon enough, it's time to go. Tyler has to rent a wagon for all the books that Donny wants to take out.

Halfway home, Don gets rather tired out, so he'll ride in the wagon with the books.

He'll tug one out to read, and fall asleep in the middle of browsing a story about peanut farmers.

~(*)~

Once Tyler gets home, Donny awkwardly climbs out of the wagon. You'll offer to help him, but he'll insist on doing it by himself.

Once inside, Don will take a look at all the books they have taken out, and decide to build a racetrack with them all.

Soon enough, the two have quite an impressive stack built up, but just as the first car is zipping down the line, Don will decide that he wants to play Racecar Drivers outside.

Which means, you have to bundle yourselves up again.

~(*)~

While outside, you both run around in circles. Don apparently as a jumbo jet attached to his wheeler, and then, decides that he'd much rather be an astronaut working for NASA.

The two of you will have to climb a tree to reach the moon. Tyler will announce that they'll shouldn't climb up too high-all the way to Saturn, where the Saturnian aliens reside.

Don will then tell Tyler that Saturn has an impossible climate to maintain life.

The two of you will climb down, and Donny's still talking about the planets' order, and wondering why on Earth Pluto didn't qualify anymore.

The two of you will head inside, as it's getting dark out. The two of you are exhausted, so you decide to watch a little TV. There's nothing really on, so you put on a cook show, out of lack of anything else to do. The Chef is making Southern Maple Syrup and Brown Sugar Grits.

Lying under your fort, watching TV, Donny will want to know if you have the ingredients to prepare the same recipe that was on the telly. Regretfully, you have to announce that you only have the syrup.

Don will start thinking about syrup. (After all, he'd just read a picture book on how syrup was made from sap, which was taken from trees.)

Thinking of syrup will remind Donny that…

He's hungry.

And, even if you two can't make the grits, he'll want to know if they can have syrup.

And…possibly….a pancake or two to go with it?


End file.
